Voting is used for a wide variety of applications, including political offices, corporate officers, and initiatives. Current voting technology does not provide adequate defenses against the manipulation of results, does not provide a voter-verifiable audit trail, suffers from poor quality in reconstructed ballot images, is susceptible to coercion, is vulnerable to malicious attacks and/or is cumbersome to use.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the security and usability of voting.
Visual cryptography may be used to provide privacy. Existing visual cryptographic methods are difficult to align and construe, and provide poor grayscale rendering.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved visual cryptography.